


You really are a hero Gabe

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, Bloody, Broken Bones, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, fight, fliritng, joking, kiss, taking care of gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Time Stamp of DNC Dean and Sam are playing video games when Cas shows up with a broken and bleeding Gabriel on his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As always sorry about this taking so long. But I'm busy lately, but I had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head so here we go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, subscribing, kudos and bookmarking  
> Special thanks to people who comment and make me totally wanna keep writing: 
> 
> Nerukimi  
> Gothnerd  
> Scardaughter  
> PhoenixSoul71  
> Dmsilvis  
> Margaretkate84  
> Aleya  
> praksthecellist  
> Hannah_ruth_990  
> lovemyboys  
> 8seaWHOREses  
> randomskittles  
> COJCat

“You might as well give up now.”

“You wish.”

“Come on Dean you’re-“

“Ah, ah, ah, BAM!”

“A BLUE SHELL ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

Dean grinned as Sam shoved him. He’d been in last place this whole damn round, but Karma was a bitch wasn’t it? Maybe if Sam hadn’t been taunting him he wouldn’t have-oh who the hell was he kidding, OF COURSE he’d have used it anyway.  He passed Luigi and couldn’t help but laugh as Sam’s car kept spinning in his peripheral and fell off the Rainbow.

“Are you kidding me?” Sam demanded as his place started falling and Dean started gaining on him. He wouldn’t hit first, but if he worked it he could probably pass Sam before the cloud dude brought him back up.

He was literally inches from victory when the front door opened and banged against the wall. He and Sam both looked up and immediately dropped their controllers. Cas was leaning against the wall breathing deeply with a bleeding Gabriel draped over his back.

“Cas!”

“A little help?” He asked but Sam was already there taking Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel laughed, “So much fuss. I’m fine. He’s exaggerating.”

“I haven’t said anything yet.” Cas said as Dean approached him and started looking him over for injuries too. He ran his hands down Cas’ arms gently squeezing to make sure he wasn’t secretly hurt too.

“Then why’d they run over here?” Gabriel asked tilting his head up to look at Sam.

“Because they can SEE you.” Cas threw a glare at Gabriel, which he didn’t notice, and then turned and smacked Dean’s hands off of his belly as he tried to lift his shirt. “And I’m fine. Go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom for this tiny idiot.”

Dean ignored him for a second running his eyes over his boyfriend again. He seemed okay. Cas threw his hands up and shoved Dean aside.

“Everyone is completely useless today! I’ll get it myself.”

“I was NOT useless!” Gabriel said offended, jerking in Sam’s hold.

“Could you even walk yourself up the stairs? No. Shut up then.” Cas disappeared into his bedroom and Dean turned to Gabriel. God something bad must have went down. Gabriel’s eye was swollen shut, his cheek was bruised, his other cheek covered in road rash, his lip was split, his hair was sticking up in every direction. And that’s just what he could see from this angle. He obviously couldn’t walk well if Cas had carried him all the way home.

“What the hell happened?”

Gabriel shrugged and then paused. He wiggled again and then seemed to finally notice that Sam was cradling him in his arms like a baby. He wrapped his one arm around Sam’s neck and smiled. “Hey big boy.”

“Gabriel Richard I swear to God. Just put him down Sam. Over here so I can clean him up.” Cas came back out of the bedroom holding up his First Aid kit and a few rolls of ace bandage and gauze under his arm. He dropped all his stuff on the table and started efficiently opened his kit and started taking things out. “Dean. Baby. Please. If you don’t stop staring and do something useful I’m going to kick you in the jaw.”

So Cas was in a mood. But Dean couldn’t blame him. His best friend was currently bleeding in his living room.

“And Sam sweetie. We all know you’re a Disney Prince and could hold him like that all night. But I need you to stop showing of and put him down so I can actually do something to him.”

Sam hopped over and gently placed Gabriel on the couch. Gabriel glared at Cas as soon as they were eye level.

“Ok Cassie. We know you’re angry. It’s not their fault.” Gabriel said and Cas slammed his hand on the table next to him.

“No because it’s yours! Of all the stupid, reckless, dangerous-”

Dean walked up and put his hand on Cas shoulder, “Cas.”

“No! No. He’s stupid. You’re stupid.” He’d glanced up at Dean but then went back to glaring at Gabriel. “Now sit fucking still.” He picked up the tweezers but Gabriel reared back and reached out and gripped Sam’s sleeve.

“Maybe you should calm down before you-”

Cas reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s chin in his hand and pulled him forward, surprisingly gently considering Dean could still feel Cas’ anger radiating of him in waves. “Shut the hell up. Come here. Dean, go get me a bowl of warm soapy water. Also a glass of-”

“Whiskey.” Gabriel said but then yelped when Cas gripped his a bit more firmly.

“Orange juice. Be lucky I don’t just give you water.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes but said nothing else. Dean did as he was told, lest Cas decide he was useless again. He went into the kitchen and pulled out the popcorn bowl and filled it with warm, not hot water. He kept checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot and then mixed in some soap. When the bowl was ready he grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and then grabbed the cup of juice and headed back. Sam was sitting on the couch next to Gabriel, probably by force because Gabriel has a death grip on his arm and kept flinching toward him as Cas kept leaning in. But Dean could see why. There was, already, a small pile of gravel on the table next to Cas’ hip. Apparently he was removing it from Gabriel’s face. Dean put the bowl on the table within Cas reach but held onto the juice so it didn’t accidentally get knocked over. Cas pulled back, saw the juice and rummaged in his kit or a second before he pulled out a bottle and dropped a pill in his palm. He held it out to Gabriel.

“You can take this now and another one tomorrow if you wake up in more pain.”

“You’re so good to me Cassie.” Gabriel said but Cas still wasn’t in the mood. He scowled and held the pill up to Gabriel’s mouth and then motioned for Dean to hand over the juice.

Dean walked up and tried to hand Gabe the cup but Cas shook his head.

“You’re going to have to hold it for him because I haven’t set his hand yet and his fingers are BROKEN.”

Dean shook his head but held the cup up for Gabriel to drink. “Okay what the hell happened you guys? Seriously. I’ve never seen Cas so pissed off and Damn Gabe you just look like hell.”

Gabriel swallowed the pill and then smiled. Although with his swollen eye and bruised cheek it looked more sad than anything. “You should see the other guy.”  

“Stop talking. Let me finish.” Cas snapped and Gabriel stopped joking around and just let Cas finish pulling all the tiny gravel from his face. The vibe was so tense. Dean caught Sam’s eye but neither knew what to do or what they should say. Sam scooched closer and comforted Gabriel but Dean didn’t know what he should do. Cas was so pissed that he didn’t think he should touch him right now. And he couldn’t really help without getting in the way. So he finally opted to sit on the recliner and just wait.

It was about 15 minutes later but Cas finally pulled back and put the tweezers down. “Alright. I think that’s all of it.” He grabbed the washcloth and dunked it in the water and then started gently cleaning the blood off Gabriel’s face. “Still can’t believe you. You know this was stupid don’t you?”

“Cassie. I couldn’t do nothing. You know that.”  Gabriel said and Cas sighed.

“I’m not saying it didn’t need to be done but for God’s sake Gabe, look at you.”

Sam cleared his throat and waved his hand gently. “Hey guys. Two people who don’t know what you guys are talking about sitting right here.”

Cas took another deep breath, presumably to calm himself, and nodded for Gabriel to go ahead. Then started putting bandages on his cheek.  

“Okay well, it started like, 5 hours ago. I got a phone call that someone wanted to, uh, well, they wanted a younger boy to join them for the evening. I got his credit card and ran the name through the criminal data base,” He held up his hand when Sam went to ask, “I have a guy who’s a cop and he does this for me for a pretty reasonable fee. But it’s worth paying to keep my people safe.”

“So you really do run background checks on people who call?” Dean asked remembering that Cas had told him once that he was safe because of Gabriel’s precautions.

“Every single one. If you have a rap sheet for violent crimes your card gets declined. That’s just how it is. This business is dangerous enough without adding to it.” Gabriel said and Sam smiled.

“You’re the most upscale pimp I’ve ever heard of.”

Gabriel laughed. “That’s why I’m good. I could easily scare people to work for me, or slap them around or skimp on a ton of shit that other guys think are unnecessary but have you seen how I live? How Cas lives? We do awesome; I’m not just some back alley guy with a pimp hand. I have a legitimate business.”

“Illegal business.” Dean snorted but damn if he didn’t respect Gabe a hell of a lot. He really did care about all his people. He wanted to keep them safe.

“Hey, we’re legal. It’s an escort service, they’ve been around forever. You get the company for a fee, no one says its sex. And if you have sex it’s not my business. That’s between you and your date. I have a great legal team. Trust me, the way I run my shit is completely legal.”

Sam grinned, “And bribing a cop?”

“Bribing? You misunderstand. He walks my dog. So I pay him for doing me a favor while I’m at work.”

“Uh huh.” Sam said but he also looked impressed.

“So anyway. I ran the card and everything seemed fine. He didn’t have a record so we talked about what he wanted and it was all fine until he made a joke about ‘The younger the better’. I told him we only employee people over 22 and he back peddled right away and said that he was just kidding and that 22 was perfect. I should have cut him off right there, but I was distracted by someone else coming into the office, so I told him where he could meet up and then hung up. If I had known….” Gabriel dropped his head into the crook of his arm and took a deep breath.

“You know it wasn’t your fault.” Cas said reassuringly and actually patted his knee in support.  

“Whatever.” He dropped his arm. “It was. But, anyway. So I asked Kevin if he wanted to go out tonight and he said yea because he needed some money for his College tuition. He’s taking extra classes and his tutoring isn’t paying enough. So he was happy to go. Well, then about a half hour after he was supposed to be there I get a phone call and it’s Kevin and he’s crying and the guy was being really rough with him, rougher than he was comfortable with and he was scared. He’d locked himself in the bathroom and he wanted me to come and pick him up. So Cassie and I had been at Dinner and we went straight from the restaurant to the motel. So we get there and I start banging on the door and then when the sleaze finally opens it he starts yelling at me that my “little girl” won’t cooperate. So I told him I would refund him his money but that Kevin was leaving. The guy didn’t really appreciate that. He started yelling again about how Kevin was ‘his’ and how he was going to teach him his place. So I told him that if he didn’t step aside I’d put him in HIS place.”

Cas started laughing, but a humorless laugh and rubbed at his eyes. “Stupidest thing you could say to a guy who was twice your size. Seriously Gabe, that guy was a monster. You keep saying this is a business. Well you PAY people to be your muscle. Why do we even HAVE security or body guards when you refuse to use them?”

“I called them Cassie. You know I did. On the way from the Restaurant. But Kevin was in danger and I couldn’t wait for them.” Gabriel said annoyed.

“But you didn’t have to taunt him.” Cas said and picked up Gabriel’s hand gently.

Gabriel flinched and threw himself back against Sam and tried to rip his hand away. “I’m sorry okay. Please. Please don’t.” His breathing was coming fast and Cas looked up at him in sympathy.

“It’s broken. If I don’t set it than it will heal wrong. You might never use it again. I HAVE to fix it.”

Sam rubbed Gabriel’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s chest and put his head on his shoulder. “Tell us what happened next.”  

Gabriel seemed to calm down with Sam’s touch and nodded, but still swallowed hard. “So the guy swung at me and I ducked and then popped back up to punch him right in the jaw. His head snapped back and it was awesome to see him look so shocked that a little guy like me couLD SON OF A BITCH CASSIE!” Gabriel started whimpering, because Cas had taken his fingers and snapped them back into place as he was talking. It must have hurt so much that he didn’t even have the energy to glare at Cas because he just shoved his face into Sam’s neck. Sam for his part started whispering soothing nothings in his ear and rubbing his shoulders with his hands. Cas started bandaging his fingers and wrapped it gently.

“So Mr. Tough over here got in a couple good punches before the behemoth of a man got him right in the eye. It knocked him backwards out of the room. I ran to the bathroom to get Kevin out and by the time we got back outside, that guy had punched him a few more times in the chest and side, then again in the face. Gabe fell onto the street, where he got all that gravel in his face. I pushed Kevin toward the car and went to give that fucker a piece of my own. But then,” Cas smiled and finished with Gabe’s hand and put it down gently. “Gabe jumped right back up and knocked the guy clean out cold. He slammed into the ground so hard; you just know he’s going to have a concussion. You really did save Kevin’s life tonight.” Cas squeezed Gabriel’s knee again and this time he pulled his face out of Sam’s neck long enough to glare at him.

“If I’m such a hero why did you yell at me the whole way home? And then AGAIN when we got here?”

Cas started packing up the things in his kit. “Because what you did was DANGEROUS. You knowingly put yourself in danger. When you hit the ground I was so fucking scared that you weren’t going to get back up. You went down HARD.” He finished fiddling with the med kid and then slammed it closed.  “Plus, if you were out then I would have killed that schmuck and then Dean would be mad at me for going to jail.”

Dean got out of the recliner and wrapped his arms around Cas and just held onto him. “You can be so selfish Gabe. Why don’t you ever think of ME?”  

Cas laughed but then shoved his face into Dean’s arm. “You scared the hell out of me Gabe.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Cassie. But, hey. Thanks for having my back. You protected Kevin. But, uh, I don’t know if it was necessary to kick that guy even after he was unconscious.”

Cas pulled back. “It was totally necessary. He hurt Kevin. He hurt you. You DON’T mess with my family.”

Gabriel smiled and nudged Cas with his foot and winked at Dean. “Your boyfriend laid INTO that guy. You should be proud. Kicked him about 4 times in the chest and then again in the face. He’ll be feeling that tomorrow. Don’t worry,” He said looking up at Sam. “We called an ambulance for him after we left.”

“Not that he deserves one.” Cas said and Dean kissed his cheek.

“I don’t know how I feel about this bloodthirsty side of you. But it’s kind of a turn on either way.”

Cas turned to him and smiled. “I also kicked him in the balls.”

“Oh baby.” Dean said and kissed Cas gently. “Stop we have company.” He teased and Cas relaxed back into his arms. Dean was glad, watching his best friend get beat up, being so scared, carrying him home, would take its toll on anyone. “So what happened to Kevin?”

“We dropped him off at home. He was shaken up but he wanted to be with his mom. Right before we were leaving my security guys showed up. Benny hopped into the car with us and sat in the back with Kevin, reassuring him that everything was fine and that he was going to be okay. Kevin seemed to calm down with Benny in the car. Although I should have been protection enough.” Gabriel said pouting.

Sam laughed. “You’d had your turn. You protected him, but you’re to hurt to do it again. He probably just felt safer with another one of your guys.”

“Yea well I think it’s because Benny has been flirting with Kevin for about a year now and seemed genuinely happy that Kevin was hanging onto him and trusting him to keep him safe.” Cas said and Gabriel nodded.

“Or you know. That too.”

Dean leaned over and punched Gabriel’s thigh gently. “You did good tonight. Pretty bad ass.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel said and then sighed. “It’s such a thankless job.”

Cas rolled his eyes and snorted. “Kevin was nothing but grateful.”

“Still, don’t I deserve a plaque or reward or something?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded and shifted in his seat.

“You DO deserve a reward. Here.” He cupped Gabriel’s newly bandaged face gently and surprised everyone by leaning in and kissing Gabriel gently on the lips. Gabriel was too stunned to kiss back and so just accepted the kiss Sam laid on him. Sam pulled back and grinned. “You really are a hero Gabe.”

 “Sam don’t give him another reason to be an idiot!” Cas laughed and Dean couldn’t help shaking his head. The night started out with him and Sam playing video games. Now here they were with Sam cradling an injured Gabriel and kissing his boo boos better.

Cas removed himself from Dean’s arms and picked up the bowl of, now bloody, water and walked it over to the kitchen. Dean followed him and then trapped him against the sink after he dumped the bowl.

“Dean.”

“I’m glad Gabe is safe, but how are you?”

Cas shook his head, “I’m fine. Really. A little useless, but other than that-”

“Useless? Babe. You protected Kevin, you got them both home. You carried Gabe up like 10 flights of stairs.”

“A really great time for the elevators to be down huh?”

Dean grabbed Cas cheek and turned his face up. “And then you patched him up. You are NOT useless.”

“But I let him get beat up in the first place. I didn’t help.”

“You did what you had to do. You were going to help as soon as you could but Gabe beat you to it. Fights happen fast Cas. It’s not like you didn’t help cuz you were scared. You were seeing that Kevin was safe. Which is what Gabe wanted anyway. You did good too.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas upturned face but stumbled a bit when Cas reached up and pulled him toward him hard. But he didn’t mind. Cas could man handle him anytime he wanted. Hell he wanted nothing more than to pick Cas up and ravage him right there against the sink. The only thing that stopped him was Sam’s laugh, which he could hear because the kitchen was open. So Sam and Gabe would be able to see everything if they turned their heads. So he settled for sliding his hands down and gripping Cas hips and sucking on Cas tongue gently before he pulled back.

“Think we can finish this later?”

Cas reached around and squeezed Dean’s ass then turned his face and nipped at his neck. “Better believe it.”

They untangled from each other and walked back into the living room. Cas sighed but Dean just started laughing. Sam was leaning back against the couch and had his hand against Gabriel’s chest keeping him at arm’s length. Gabriel was grinning and reaching for him.

“Come on Sam Bam. Just another kiss. Please. Don’t be a tease.”

Sam looked up at Cas and Dean when he noticed them. “Help me.”

“You started this.” Dean grinned but Cas walked over and grabbed the back of Gabriel’s shirt and pulled him back.

“Yes but I’m ending it. Don’t be so greedy. You got your kiss.”

Gabe and Cas started bickering as Sam slid off of the couch and crawled away. Dean started laughing again. What was he going to do with them? But hey, what could you really do about family?

 

 


End file.
